


the important talks

by speaknow



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Engagement, F/M, I love you's, Marriage, The First Time, side relationships; josh / maya and farkle / isadora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speaknow/pseuds/speaknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which riley and lucas have important talks. strong t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the important talks

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a oneshot i thought because of ski lodge. i hope you guys enjoy it.

i. the first i love you.

Riley Matthews and Lucas Friar had been dating for about six months and the couple was totally in love with each other, however they hadn't said those three words to each other yet. Maya Hart came through her best friends window and went and sat on Riley, as she hadn't woken up yet. The two of them were up late the previous night, just talking like they always did and that night, Riley told Maya that she was ready to tell Lucas that she loved him, however both of them noticed that it was getting late and Maya headed home and due to the fact that Riley was scared to tell her boyfriend that she loved him. Riley got ready for school and the two best friends went downstairs for breakfast.

"So do you want to continue what we were discussing last night?" Maya asked her best friend.

"Bay window, right now." Riley said, as she didn't want her parents to know about this conversation. So the two best friends headed upstairs, their cereal bowls in their hands.

"So why haven't you told Lucas that you love him yet?" Maya asked, both of them were sitting at the bay window.

"Because, I'm scared to tell him and he might not love me back." Riley told her best friend.

"Riles, Lucas is in love with you." Maya told her best friend, however Riley still felt scared. The two girls went downstairs, finished their cereal and headed to school. When Riley and Maya got to school, they met up with Farkle, Zay, Isadora and Lucas. Riley and Lucas went and sat down in the hole and talked, this was something that the couple did every morning before classes started. During the talk, the three words weren't uttered by either of them, but both wanted to say them, however was too scared to say them. The bell rang for the first class of the day, Riley and Lucas didn't have this class together, so they left the hole and went their seperate ways and didn't each other until lunch time. Normally during the lunch hour, the six of them would catch up and talk about their day so far, however Riley dragged Maya to her fathers' classroom, so they could talk without the rest of the group around.

"Ok Riles, why did you drag me here?" Maya asked.

"Because I still need to talk to you about what I told you last night." Riley said.

"Riley, I told you before. He loves you and you love him, there's nothing to be scared about." Maya said. Riley nodded at what her best friend told her, but she was still scared to tell her boyfriend that she loved him. The two of them headed out of the classroom and joined their friends until lunch was over. Zay wanted to know what Riley and Maya talked about, but they didn't tell him, insisting it was private between the two girls. The only class that the six friends shared that day was History and that was the final lesson of the day. The history lesson was different that day; the reason being was that Riley and Lucas had their first fight as boyfriend and girlfriend. Riley didn't know how the fight started, the class was talking about something related to what they were learning that day and then the fight started. When the bell rang, signalling the end of school, Riley quickly went to her locker and grabbed the books she needed to complete that days homework, she didn't want to talk to anyone at that moment, so she left the school and headed home. When Riley got home, she decided to focus on her homework that needed to be done, it was something to make her forget the fight she had with Lucas.

xxx

Lucas had ended up sitting on the steps of Riley's apartment building, he didn't want to upset Riley anymore than he already had, so he hadn't tried to talk to her. Also Riley had started to lock her bay window, per her parents request. It had just started to rain, so Lucas getting soaked. He noticed Topanga coming, case files in hand, the two didn't talk to each other. However Topanga sensed that something bad happened between the couple because Riley and Lucas would be upstairs together working on their homework. Topanga knew she had to talk to her daughter. She went upstairs and went to her daughters room. Riley was so engrossed in doing her homework that she didn't notice her mother at her door.

"So do you want to tell me what happened at school today?" Topanga asked her daughter. Riley was surprised by her mothers' voice.

"Lucas and I had our first fight, I don't even know what it was about." Riley told her mother.

"Well Lucas is outside if you want to talk to him." Topanga told her daughter and walked out of her room. Riley had finally noticed that it was raining, she was so focused on her homework she hadn't noticed before now. A few minutes later Riley came downstairs, Topanga didn't ask her daughter where she was going, as Topanga knew. Riley didn't grab anything, she just left the apartment. Lucas had been watching people go in and out of the apartment building, he stood up when he noticed that Riley was coming down the steps.

"Can we please talk about this?" Lucas asked. The two of them were facing each other.

"Fine we can talk." Riley said.

"The thing that I don't get is why did we fight, over something stupid?" Lucas asked his girlfriend.

"Look, I don't know. Can we please stop fighting." Riley said.

"I just want to know why we fought." Lucas said.

"I told you, I don't know." Riley said, as the rain was starting to get heavier. Lucas had started to walk away when Riley said those three words.

"I love you ok." Riley shouted, and Lucas stopped walking, turned around and went and kissed Riley, like she hadn't been kissed before. Unknown to the couple, Topanga had been watching this from the inside of the apartment building.

"I love you too." Lucas told his girlfriend. After about ten minutes of kissing, Lucas stopped kissing Riley.

"Do you want to head inside?" Lucas asked.

"In a minute, I just want to keep kissing you." Riley said. The couple knew that they would get sick, so they headed inside.

xxx

ii. college talks

Riley and Lucas were now Juniors at Abigail Adams High, and had been dating for just over two years. The junior class had just started to fill out college applications. The couple was spending a Saturday night alone together, Cory, Topanga and Auggie went to visit Amy and Allan for the weekend. Riley had decided not to go, as she had a huge History assignment to do and she wanted to spend time alone with her boyfriend. Lucas had been over since about 11am that day, both of them helped each other with the assignments and finished them within six hours as they were due the following week, and both didn't need the extra stress of a million assignments. The assignments were finished a few hours ago, and the couple was currently lying on Riley's bed watching Love Rosie. The movie was one of Riley's favourites', Lucas cut Riley off from the popcorn at the start of watching the movie, however she was still eating the red gummy bears. The couple also thought it was time to talk about colleges, but neither of them wanted to, however Lucas brought it up, once the movie that they were watching finished.

"So have you thought about what college you're going to go to?" Lucas asked his girlfriend.

"I haven't actually, and I don't want to talk to you about the topic that is college with you tonight. I just want to enjoy the time we have together." Riley told Lucas. Truth be told, Lucas had thought about what college to go to. He wanted to go to whatever college wanted to go to and knowing Riley, she would want to stay in the city. However his parents wanted Lucas to go back to Texas, he was torn on what he should do. The subject of college was dropped that night.

xxx

The couple had tried to talk about college since they received their college applications, however the both of them didn't want to talk about college at that certain time, however they put it off as long as could, due to the fact that college applications were due within a week. The reason why they put off talking about college was that they both felt like things were going to change, and the both weren't ready for the change that college was. It was a Tuesday night, Riley and Lucas were sitting at the bay window, finally starting to talk about college.

"So have you decided about what college you're going to go to?" Riley asked her boyfriend.

"I have. I want to go where ever you go to, because I'm crazy in love with you." Lucas said.

"I think I want to go to NYU, and I'm crazy in love with you too. But I want to know what you want to do, because I don't want to ever hold you back." Riley said, and they shared a quick kiss.

"Riley, you will never hold me back, and you never have. However, I think we need some advice before we make this decision." Lucas said.

"So I guess, we're going to talk to my parents then." Riley said.

"Yep." Lucas said, and the two of them headed downstairs.

xxx

"We need advice." Riley told her parents, who were sitting at the dinning table, Topanga was working on case files, and Cory was grading papers. Riley and Lucas sat on the opposite side of where Topanga was sitting.

"We know you two do. You two are struggling to figure out what college to go to." Cory said. Riley hadn't actually all of Cory and Topangas' stories, so they decided to tell her the one about college.

"Look Riley, when I was younger, I got into Yale." Topanga started.

"And I wanted your mother to go to Yale, because I believed our relationship could survive anything. A little long distance wouldn't hurt us. And I still believe that." Cory finished. Riley and Lucas knew that they could be in a long distance relationship, but they also felt like they could never be away from each other.

"But I decided to go to Pennbrooke with your father, because I decided that Yale didn't need me, but your father did." Topanga said.

"But what have you two decided?" Topanga asked, about a minute after she told her daughter and Lucas the reason why she went to Pennbrooke.

"Well I told Riley that I want to go wherever she goes and that she'll never hold me back." Lucas said.

"Ok what was the point of this conversation?" Riley asked, as she felt like she didn't need her parents advice

"It helps you because you two know what you want, you're just scared that both of your lives are changing and this conversation that you had with your mother and I helps you realise that." Cory said. Cory and Topanga were right, both Riley and Lucas were scared for college, they were getting older and sometimes things change in the worst possible way and the couple didn't want anything to change between them. Riley and Lucas headed upstairs to fill out their college applications together. The couple decided to apply to both NYU and UT Austin, as Lucas still wasn't sure what college he wanted to go to, however he knew in his heart that he wanted to be with Riley.

xxx

About six months later, college acceptance letters came. Riley and Lucas were nervous for each other and their four friends. The six of them had all agreed to open their acceptances letters together, they were all sitting at their usual spot at Topanga's. Farkle and Isadora both got in Harvard, so they had both agreed to go there together. Maya, Zay, Lucas and Riley each got into NYU. The couple also received acceptance letters from UT Austin, Riley and Lucas hadn't discussed where they would go to college together, They decided that the decision would be spontaneous.

"So will we finally find out where Riley Matthews and Lucas Friar will go to college?" Zay asked.

"Yeah, we decided to go to NYU. The reason is because we never want to be away from you guys." Riley said. It was offical, Riley and Lucas would take on college together and the both couldn't be happier.

xxx

iii. their first time

Riley and Lucas were in senior year, even though they had been dating since freshman year. The couple still hadn't had their first time together. The reason being that it was Riley's decision to make, as Lucas wanted her to feel comfortable and not feel like she was going be forced into something that she didn't want to do. Riley had turned 18 a few months ago, currently the couple was on the Matthews roof having a date. The date consisted of eating Chinese take out and laying on blankets. The couple was just content with each other in that moment.

"So, you know how you told me that it was my choice to decide when we take the next step in our relationship. Well I've been thinking lately and I'm ready." Riley told Lucas.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Riley said.

"So, when do you want to take the next step?" Lucas asked.

"Can we go to your place?" Riley asked.

"Yeah we can do that if you want." Lucas said, and he and Riley shared a quick kiss. After they finished the Chinese food, they headed to Lucas' place, as his mother was in Texas. The couple stopped at a Walgreens to get condoms, as Riley wasn't on birth control and due to the fact that they wanted to be safe. When they got to Lucas' place, Riley went to his room while Lucas went to the bathroom. When Lucas entered his room a few minutes later, Riley hadn't taken off her clothes, while Lucas had a towel wrapped around his waist, as he wanted to make Riley feel comfortable.

"Would you like me to take off your clothes?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I would like that." Riley replied. Lucas started to take off Riley's clothes slowly and Riley started to kiss her boyfriends neck. Soon enough, the couple was on the bed.

"Just go slow ok." Riley said to Lucas.

"I will don't worry." Lucas whispered and kissed his girlfriend. About twenty minutes later the two of them were laying next to each other, staring into each others eyes.

"Thank you for being gentle with me. I still felt a little scared, but I wanted to take this step with you." Riley said.

"Riles, you know I would never hurt you because I love you." Lucas said. Riley had texted her mother to say that she was staying at Lucas' for the night. The couple stared into each others eyes until they fell asleep. The next morning, the couple was woken up by Maya when she walked in Lucas' room. Maya noticed both Riley and Lucas' clothes on the floor, she knew that the two of them had sex.

"Good morning love birds." Maya said to her two best friends.

"Maya, what are you doing here?" Riley asked, pulling up the sheet.

"I went over to your place and you weren't in bed. I knew you were here. However I didn't expect you two to have sex." Maya said.

"Maya, can you get out of here, so we can get dressed please." Lucas asked.

"Yep, I'll be downstairs." Maya said.

"Well so much for our morning alone." Riley said. The couple got out of bed and got dressed. Riley had taken one of Lucas' shirts from his drawer and put it on.

"That shirt looks better on you than it does on you." Lucas said and went over to Riley and kissed her.

"Are you suggesting that I keep it?" Riley asked.

"You can keep it if you want." Lucas said. The two of them went downstairs and noticed Maya eating cereal.

"Maya why are you eating cereal?" Lucas asked.

"I haven't had breakfast today, I was hungry. Do you have a issue with that?" Maya asked.

"I don't. I was just wondering why." Lucas said.

"Lucas, can you make me breakfast. I'm starving." Riley said.

"Of course babe." Lucas said. Maya gagged at that.

"I thought you turned into a softy when you started to date my uncle." Riley said.

"I still gag at you two, because you two are disgusting, in a good way I might add." Maya said.

"Maya, can you please leave." Lucas said.

"Ok, I'll leave you two. Riley I'm gonna talk to you tonight then." Maya said.

"Bye Peaches, I love you." Riley said to Maya and she left Lucas' apartment. By this point, Lucas had made Riley breakfast.

"Wait do you love me?" Lucas asked.

"Of course I do Lucas, I love you so much." Riley said and both of them kissed.

xxx

A few days later at school, the news spread that the 'it' couple had sex and then a rumour started that Riley was pregnant. Riley of course hadn't told her parents about having sex with Lucas, however Cory heard about this rumour and wanted answers. So when Riley got home from cheerleading practice that night Cory and Topanga wanted to Riley.

"Riley, we need to talk to you." Topanga told her daughter. Riley sat down at the kitchen table.

"Ok what about?" Riley asked.

"I heard a rumour about you today at school and we want to know if it's true." Cory said.

"What's the rumour? Because I haven't heard any rumour about me." Riley said.

"The rumour is that your pregnant, is this true?" Cory asked. Riley had a look of shock across her face.

"Mum, dad. I'm not pregnant, Lucas and I only did that for the first time a few days ago and we were protected. I promise." Riley said. This was the reason why Riley hated high school, terrible rumours were spread and she hated them.

"Well if you don't mind, I'm going to head upstairs." Riley said to her parents, leaving the table and going up to her room. When she entered her room, Lucas was sitting on her bed.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Riley asked her boyfriend.

"I just wanted to spend time with my girlfriend, and I also heard about the rumour." Lucas said.

"It's just a stupid rumour, we shouldn't let it bother us. Besides, I love you and I always will." Riley said. Lucas kissed Riley's forehead and they just lay next together.

xxx

iv. engagements

Riley and Lucas were now in their junior year at college, they had been living together in an apartment not far from NYU as they felt ready for that step and their relationship was getting more serious, plus the both of them thought that the dorms at NYU wouldn't give them the privacy that the couple wanted. It was winter break and the couple was catching up with the rest of the group. They were all currently on the roof of the Matthews apartment just catching up with each other, the last time that they all saw each other was at Thanksgiving. Josh was there too as he was now considered as part of the group as he had started dating Maya not long after she turned 18. Farkle had surprised them all by proposing to Isadora, she accepted the proposal before he finished the sentence. No one knew about the proposal, which surprised the girls. The three of them thought that Farkle would at least tell both Zay and Lucas, but he didn't.

"So I'm surprised that you didn't tell anyone about this." Isadora told her now fiancée.

"I wanted to surprise everyone." Farkle said to Isadora.

"Ok this needs to celebrated. Who brought the alcohol?" Zay asked. At that moment, Josh got the beer that was siting under the seat, that he brought as he was the only one who was at legal age.

"To the geniuses, Farkle and Isadora. We all wish you a lifetime of happiness." Lucas said, and the group clinked their bottles of beer together.

xxx

It was a little bit later, when Zay came over to Lucas. He was on his second beer.

"So we always thought that you and Riley would the ones to get engaged first, not Farkle and Is." Zay said.

"Why do you say that?" Lucas asked.

"Because we call you and Riles, the married couple." Zay said. Lucas would be lying if he didn't think about proposing to Riley, he just felt like he and Riley should be ready to take that step. A few hours later the group decided to call it a night, and the only one who was close to being drunk was Zay.

xxx

When Riley and Lucas got back to their apartment, the couple didn't feel like sleeping, so they talked.

"Zay told me that we get called the married couple." Lucas told Riley.

"Well we act like one, so I see why we get called that." Riley said. Lucas thought it was the time to bring the subject that was getting engaged

"So about what happened tonight." Lucas started.

"What? Farkle and Is getting engaged. I was sure surprised." Riley said.

"I was wondering if you want to take the next step in our relationship." Lucas said.

"I feel like you're trying tell me that you want to marry me." Riley said.

"I do want to marry you. I just want to know if you want to marry me." Lucas said.

"Lucas Friar I have wanted to marry you ever since we got together in 9th grade." Riley said.

xxx

It was now a couple of weeks later, and Lucas had decided to propose to Riley. His Pappy Joe had given him his grandmothers ring the summer before when he was in Texas, and Lucas had used the box that the engagement ring came in back in 9th grade when he presented Riley with the purple jelly bean. Lucas had hid the ring in a place that Riley wouldn't find it. Riley was out with Maya for the day, so Lucas had decided to go over to the Matthews and ask Cory and Topanga for their blessing. It was mid morning when Lucas arrived at the Matthews apartment, Topanga let Lucas in.

"So what brings you to our neck of the woods Lucas?" Topanga asked.

"I just wanted to ask you and Cory a question." Lucas said, going to sit down at the kitchen table. At that moment Cory came downstairs to see who was at the door. The three of them were now sitting at the kitchen table.

"So I came here to ask you two for your blessing so I can propose to Riley." Lucas said. Cory and Topanga shared a smile with each other and then told Lucas their answer.

"Lucas you have our blessing, because we've seen the way you are with Riley. We can tell that you are head over heels in love with her, and you'll always treat her and you'll never hurt her." Topanga said. Lucas smiled at his future in laws and got up from the kitchen table and left the Matthews apartment. Farkle had texted Lucas to come over to his parents place, he did. Zay was there too. The three of them played video games and talked. Riley had texted Zay to tell him that she was set for the proposal.

"So I'm going to propose to Riley tonight." Lucas said.

"You finally have the guts. I'm proud of you man." Zay said. Farkle and Zay that Riley was going to propose to Lucas that night as well. Time got away from the three of them and when Lucas noticed the time and it was about 6.30pm.

"Guys, I need to go and propose to Riley." Lucas said.

"Good luck." Both Zay and Farkle told Lucas.

xxx

"Ok, are you sure that you don't need anymore help?" Maya asked.

"Yes Maya, I'm fine." Riley said, and Maya headed out the door. Riley waited for Lucas to get home, when she heard him opening the door and Riley got into position. When Lucas opened the door, the lights were out and candles were lit. He didn't notice that Riley was on one knee, however he did notice the ring. Lucas walked closer to Riley and noticed that she was proposing to him.

"Riley, can you please stand up." Lucas said.

"Why, I'm trying to propose to you?" Riley said.

"But I'm going to propose to you." Lucas said and Riley stood up. Lucas then took the ring from Riley's hand and got down on one knee.

"So Riley Matthews, will you marry me?" Lucas asked.

"Of course I will Lucas Friar." Riley said and the couple kissed like they hadn't before.

xxx

v. their future

Riley and Lucas had been married for a year at this point, Riley had finished her degree in teaching. However Lucas still had a couple of years until he completed his. The couple felt that they were ready to start a family, however they hadn't discussed it with each other as of yet. When Lucas got home from work that night, the couple decided to talk about it.

"So, I've been thinking recently that we should have a family." Lucas said.

"When do you think we start making this family?" Riley asked.

"Well I was hoping right now." Lucas said.

"Take me to the bedroom right now then." Riley said, trying to be seductive. Lucas picked up Riley and carried her to their bedroom. Once they got to the bedroom, Lucas takes off Riley's clothes slowly and Riley took of Lucas' clothes slowly as well. Lucas climbed on top of Riley and that's when the moans started. The couple was only woken up the next day because Maya and Isadora wanted to have a girls' day with Riley and Lucas let her go. The questions didn't start until the three of them were having lunch in Topanga's, Riley was glad that neither Katy or Topanga were at the cafe.

"So both Is and I want to know why you were still in bed at 9.30 when we called you." Maya said.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it right now, I will when I want to." Riley said, and the question was dropped.

xxx

About three weeks after the couples night together, Riley woke and bolted straight to the bathroom and proceeded to empty the content of her stomach. Lucas heard his wife and went after her. He held Riley's hair back and waited for her to feel better.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It must of been something I ate last night." Riley said, standing up. She had forgot about the night that the couple shared three weeks ago.

"Ok." Lucas said and kissed her forehead. Riley had decided to have a shower, and Lucas had left her alone as she wasn't feeling well. Once Riley had finished her shower and gotten dressed for the day, headed to the kitchen where Lucas had made pancakes. Riley had started to eat her breakfast.

"So are you sure that you're ok to go to work today?" Lucas asked, when Riley had finished her breakfast.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. I must of gotten food poisoning." Riley said, grabbing her bag and heading to the door. After Riley had finished college, she had gotten a job as an English teacher at Abigail Adams High. Riley was teaching her year 11 English class Romeo and Juliette, it was her favourite plays for one reason. The class was discussing the themes of the play, which Riley explained in more depth. As the class was leaving the room after the lesson, Riley started to feel sick again, and she didn't know why as she hadn't eaten since breakfast. She was glad that she only had two more classes to teach that day. Lucas had texted Riley and asked her if she was feeling ok, she replied to the message and told her husband that she wasn't and he suggested that she should go home and she agreed with him. Riley had started to pack her things when her father walked into her classroom, he had been the principal since Riley's senior year of high school.

"Hey dad, what are you doing here?" Riley asked.

"I wanted to tell you that we're having dinner tonight." Cory said to his daughter.

"Ok, I might be there. I just don't feel well right now, so I'm going to head home. Can you cover my Freshman English class in the last period?" Riley asked.

"Yeah I can do that." Cory said.

"Ok thanks dad. I might see you tonight." Riley said and Cory headed out of his daughters' classroom. Riley finished packing her things and headed out of the school. On the way home Riley remembered about the night that she and Lucas shared three weeks ago. She headed to the Walgreens near the apartment and bought five pregnancy tests. Once Riley got home, she headed straight to the bathroom and took the tests. Riley waited for the timer on her phone to go off, and when it did she looked at all five tests, they were all positive. At that moment sat on the floor and started to silently cry. Riley had no idea hoe long she had been crying, but she heard footsteps coming into the bathroom, Riley looked up and it was Maya. Maya went over to her best friend and sat down next to her.

"Lucas asked me to check on you. So I'm here. What happened?" Maya asked asked.

"I'm pregnant." Riley said through the tears.

"Have you told Lucas yet?" Maya asked.

"No, I just took the pregnancy tests like an hour ago." Riley said.

"Did you two discuss having kids?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, we did. Like three weeks ago and then we had sex afterwards." Riley said. About an hour later, the two girls were on the couch watching Netflix. Riley had noticed a ring on the left hand of her best friend.

"When did my uncle propose to you?" Riley asked, almost shouting.

"Last night, we were going to announce it tonight at dinner." Maya said.

"Well congratulations." Riley said, and started to hug her best friend. While Riley was hugging Maya, Lucas had opened the door and entered the apartment. Riley had stopped hugging Maya, she got off the couch and went over to her husband.

"I have to talk to you." Riley said, she started to head upstairs so Lucas followed her. Both Riley and Lucas went into the bathroom and Riley stopped at the sink and Lucas was behind her and noticed the pregnancy tests on the counter.

"Riles are those yours?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, they're mine." Riley told her husband. Lucas kissed her and picked up Riley and spun her around. A few minutes later Lucas put her down.

"We have dinner with my parents tonight." Riley said.

"Should we go?" Lucas asked.

"We should, but we're not announcing my pregnancy just yet. It's too early." Riley said.

"I'm ok with that." Lucas said.

xxx

Riley and Lucas arrived at her parents place. Josh, Maya, Katy and Shawn were already there.

"Hey." Lucas said.

"Hey you two. I thought you guys wouldn't come." Maya said.

"Well we did, and Maya bay window right now." Riley said and went up the stairs, Maya followed her. The two of them were now sitting at the bay window.

"I'm guessing you don't want to steal my thunder tonight?" Maya asked.

"I'm not going to, besides I'm only three weeks along. It's way too early to tell people." Riley said. A few minutes later, Josh came to the door.

"You two, dinner's ready." Josh said, Riley got up first and went out the door. While Maya hugged Josh.

"Are you ready to tell them?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Maya said and the both of them headed downstairs. During dinner was when Maya and Josh told the family that they were engaged. Everyone was so happy for them both, and all of them knew that Maya and Josh would happen one day. After dinner Maya had texted Zay and Farkle to tell them to come to the Matthews apartment and to bring the alcohol. Maya, Josh, Riley and Lucas ended up on the roof of the apartment with Zay, Farkle and Isadora.

"So why are we here?" Farkle asked.

"Well Josh and I have an announcement to make." Maya said.

"Which is?" Zay asked.

"Josh and I are getting engaged." Maya said.

"Well it's about damn time." Zay said, getting the alcohol for all of them.

"I don't want a drink Zay." Riley said.

"Why? Wait a minute, are you pregnant?" Zay asked.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant." Riley said. At that moment everyone congratulated her and Lucas.

xxx

Other family members were told about Riley's pregnancy just after the 12 week mark, as the couple wanted to make sure that the baby was healthy. Riley's pregnancy went smoothly, she had the usual cravings and waking up in the middle of the night wanting food, which Lucas always got for her. Riley and Lucas found out that they were having a girl when she was 5 months along, and they couldn't be more excited. Riley was sitting on the couch reading a book when she felt a contraction, Anna wasn't due for another 2 weeks, but Riley called Maya to come get her and she was already in a mountain of pain. Maya came within 10 minutes.

"Riley, are you ok?" Maya asked.

"No, I'm in labour. Please take me to the hospital." Riley said.

"Ok, I've called Lucas already so we can go." Maya said. Riley grabbed her phone, Maya helped her off the couch and then they were out the door. When Riley was settled in at the hospital she was in more pain that she had ever been in before, Maya felt like her hand was basically broken as Riley was squeezing it quite hard. When Lucas and Josh arrived, both Maya and Riley were thankful.

"Maya, how's you're hand?" Josh asked.

"It's sore." Maya said.

"You did this to me Lucas, I hate you." Riley said, Josh and Lucas knew that Riley was in pain.

"Josh, we should go. We need to go to Riley and Lucas' apartment to get the baby bag." Maya said. Maya and Josh left the hospital room. It was 8 hours since Riley was admitted and she was ready to push. When the doctor could see Anna's head, one more push was needed, but Riley was exhausted.

"Riles, you can do this ok. I believe in you." Lucas said, kissing her head. That was what Riley needed and a few minutes later Anna was born. Anna was wrapped in a blanket and was given to Riley to hold.

"Hi baby." Riley said in awe of her daughter, Lucas was in awe of his daughter too.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed this. please remember to like or leave a comment if you want.


End file.
